english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenneth Mars
Kenneth Mars (April 4, 1935 – February 12, 2011) was an American actor and voice actor. He died of pancreatic cancer on February 12, 2011, aged 75. He's known for voicing: King Triton in The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and Disney's The Little Mermaid and Littlefoot's Grandfather in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure to The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1989) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993) - Ludwig van Beethoven (ep17) *Batman: The Animated Series (1994-1995) - M2 (ep77), Richard (ep66) *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1991) - Additional Voices *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Professor Von Trapp *CBS Storybreak (1985) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992) - Additional Voices *Casper (1997) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (1998) - Candy Store Geek (ep16), Policeman (ep16), Wattle (ep16) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1996) - Water Buffalo (ep3) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Old Gorilla (ep20) *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - King Triton, Dr. Vile (ep26), Dudley, Grandpa Neptune (ep16) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1988) - Additional Voices *Fievel's American Tails (1992) - Sweet William *Foofur (1986) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995) - Dr. Hunterhanker (ep2) *Garfield and Friends (1990) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (1998) - Alexander Preloran (ep8) *Laverne & Shirley with the Fonz (1982) - Additional Voices *Life with Louie (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Mighty Max (1994) - Additional Voices *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Paddington Bear (1989) - Additional Voices *Potato Head Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1993) - Candy Bar (ep39), Policeman (ep39), Toothbrush (ep39) *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Shirt Tales (1982) - Additional Voices *Super Friends (1980-1981) - Additional Voices *Teen Wolf (1986) - Additional Voices *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann & Andy (1988) - Additional Voices *The Biskitts (1983) - Additional Voices *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980-1981) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Grandpa Longneck *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Pink Panther (1993) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1992) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Faust (ep12), Police Captain (ep12) *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1981-1989) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Flavio (ep7) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990) - Additional Voices *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Grandpa Longneck *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Grandpa Longneck *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Grandpa Longneck *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Grandpa Longneck *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Grandpa Longneck *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) - Grandpa Longneck *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Grandpa Longneck *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Grandpa Longneck, Lambeosaurus *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Grandpa Longneck *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Grandpa Longneck *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Grandpa Longneck, Parasaurlophus *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - King Triton 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *The Adventures of the American Rabbit (1986) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid (1989) - King Triton *Thumbelina (1994) - King Colbert *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) - Professor Screweyes 'TV Mini-Series' *Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1988) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2004-2009) - Barry Orkzy, Captain Richard Quinn, Fred Holstein (ep643) Video Games 'Video Games' *Ariel's Story Studio (1997) - King Triton *Disney's The Little Mermaid II (2000) - King Triton *Fallout (1997) - Overseer *Freelancer (2003) - Additional Voices *Shannara (1995) - Dwarf Leader, King of the Silver River, Thomas *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - King Triton *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - King Triton Theme Park Attractions *Magic, Music and Mayhem (2008) - King Triton *SpectroMagic (1991) - King Triton Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (91) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2009. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors